Você nos salvou
by MariLoony
Summary: E se Harry tivesse um anjo da guarda que impedisse que todos que ele mais ama morressem? Luna sabia como salva-los
1. Chapter 1

Minha fic sobre Luna Lovegood e Harry Potter :D

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Eu precisava de um tempo para entender tudo o que tinha acontecido nesse ultimo ano, e eu sabia exatamente aonde ir. Eu e meus melhores amigos saímos à procura das Horcruxes do meu maior inimigo, corremos vários perigos e derrotamos o pior bruxo de todos os tempos.

Isso é muita coisa para um adolescente de 17 anos agüentar. Mas eu nunca fui um adolescente normal, no final das contas.

Perdido em meus pensamentos, não tinha percebido que eu estava chegando ao meu destino, um lugar calmo, onde ninguém poderia me encontrar. Parei ao ver que por mais que eu quisesse, não estava sozinho ali.

- Ola Harry – a voz sonhadora me chamou quando cheguei mais perto.

- Luna, o que faz aqui?

- Só pensando – ela sentou embaixo de uma arvore – sabe, você foi mesmo incrível ontem, Harry.

Eu me sentei ao lado dela e sorri. Não sabia o que responder.

- Não sei se eu conseguiria, se estivesse no seu lugar. Acho que por isso não fui escolhida para a grifinoria – ela deu de ombros.

- É, mais você é extremamente inteligente Luna, e me ajudou bastante, sabe.

Ela soltou um risinho, olhei para encará-la e encontrei seu rosto ligeiramente corado. Eu nunca tinha visto ela com vergonha.

- Eu não fiz nada Harry, você o Rony e a Mione fizeram tudo.

Do que ela estava falando? Se não fosse por ela, Sirius não estaria vivo. Um flashback de passou por minha mente e fechei os olhos para apreciá-lo.

_Estávamos no ministério, eu via Lucio se aproximar, eu sentia medo e ódio. Se repente, vi vários vultos e reconheci Sirius. Ele tinha ido me ajudar. Aos poucos, cada membro da Ordem começou a duelar com um Comensal e meu padrinho veio ao meu encontro. Eu podia ouvir a risada de Belatriz ao longe e imaginei quem estaria lutando com ela. Senti algo em meu peito e fui lançado para trás. Sem conseguir me mover, eu observei o que acontecia ao meu redor : Lupin se postou a minha frente, impedindo que um vukto negro se aproximasse. Sirius duelava com Malfoy e parecia bem feliz por isso. Tonks estava se protegendo dos feitiços lançados pela dona daquela risada que preenchia a sala e parecia estar com dificuldades. De repente, um raio verde acertou Moody e a menina de cabelos rosa se virou para se certificar se ele ainda estava vivo._

_- Tonks! – aquela voz, sempre vaga e tranqüila chamou em um tom de urgência e pânico –Tonks ela fugiu! Sirius, NÃO!_

_Um raio verde estava a centímetros de distancia de Sirius, mais o feitiço escudo lançado por Tonks o protegeu por pouco. Ela se virou para Belatriz que parecia nervosa por não ter conseguido matar o próprio primo. Luna levou a mão ao coração, aliviada. Ela tinha salvo Sirius._

- Acho que você fez muito por mim. Sem você a única pessoa que considero minha família não estaria viva, Luna.

- Não foi nada. Qualquer um em meu lugar faria o mesmo – ela disse serenamente.

- Até salvar o profes... o Lupin? Sabe que por ter feito isso você também salvou a Tonks ...

_Harry tinha acabado de destruir Voldemort e toda escola comemorava. Depois de muito insistir, Hermione o convencera de ir ate a enfermaria. Assim que entrou pela porta, viu varias macas ocupadas por vários alunos e alguns membros da Ordem._

_Todos me recepcionaram com palmas, assovios e gritos de animação. Vi que Tonks e Lupin estavam no meio da confusão._

_- Beleza Harry? – Tonks falou um pouco mais alto que o normal para que eu a ouvisse no meio de tanta agitação – bela luta._

_- Harry, você conseguiu ! Seus pais estariam tão orgulhosos de você !_

_Harry se lembrou das imagens de seus pais, enquanto caminhava pela floresta para o duelo com seu inimigo._

_- Obrigado, vejo que vocês estão ok._

_- Tudo graças a loirinha, sabe. Luna, não é? – Tonks pensou um pouco antes de continuar – não é a toa que ela é uma Ravenclaw, beleza de plano ela criou para nos salvar._

_- Ela foi realmente incrível. Se não fosse por ela estaríamos motros agora – Remo deixou a voz falhar._

_Mais pessoas se juntaram e contaram a Harry do plano que Luna tinha bolado. Contaram de como ela salvou Lupin da maldição da morte e da fuga que fizeram para um lugar protegido de onde poderiam lançar seus feitiços contra os Comensais sem serem atacados. Ela tinha mesmo sito incrível._

- É, acho que sim – Luna cedeu.

Harry se levantou e apreciou a menina que o encarava com seus olhos anormalmente grandes, e tão bonitos. O vento batia em seus cabelos, balançando-os com leveza. Ela era realmente bonita, quando se olhava desse jeito.

Ela sorriu e também se levantou, se aproximou de Harry e sorriu. Seu um beijo em sua bochecha e deu alguns passos em direção ao castelo.

- A gente se vê, Harry – ela acenou com a mão e saiu saltitando pela floresta.

O moreno ficou ali, olhando a menina sumir por entre as arvores, e admitindo para si mesmo, que Luna também tinha salvo sua vida.


End file.
